


Harpocrates, Roses And Secrets

by Xx_chxrry_xX



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Deity Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Deity FoolishGamers (Video Blogging RPF), Deity Hannah | Hannahxxrose (Video Blogging RPF), Dryad Hannah | Hannahxxrose (Video Blogging RPF), Hannah | Hannahxxrose-Centric, Immortal Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Light Angst, Other, Pandora's Vault Prison, The Syndicate - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-22 11:40:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30038130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xx_chxrry_xX/pseuds/Xx_chxrry_xX
Summary: For a long time, roses have been associated with secrecy.And who was the God of Secrets and Silence? Harpocrates, the Greek God.Harpocrates and Roses were two things that went together well...-Title is subject to change. This was not meant to overstep any of the CC's boundaries and if it does, this will be removed. Please do not shove this in the CCs faces as this is supposed to be meant for us, the fandom. I have no issue with them reading this, but please only show it to them with clear and explicit permission.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Hannah | Hannahxxrose (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Grayson | Purpled & Hannah | Hannahxxrose (Video Blogging RPF), Hannah | Hannahxxrose & Everyone, Hannah | Hannahxxrose & Niki | Nihachu, Hannah | Hannahxxrose & Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Hannah | Hannahxxrose & Sam | Awesamdude, Hannah | Hannahxxrose & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Niki | Nihachu & Ranboo & Technoblade & Phil Watson, Noah Brown & Clay | Dream, Noah Brown & Hannah | Hannahxxrose
Comments: 10
Kudos: 64





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> yES I KNOW I SHOULDNT BE WRITING MORE FANFICTION IF I CANT FINISH OFF THE REST BUT WILL YOU REALLY JUDGE ME??  
> and this is hannahxxrose centric since im in love with canon hannah /p /hj

Nimble fingers weaved a flower crown of white roses and wither roses, the two roses’ colours providing a stark contrast between each other. At her feet, the water in the enderpearl stasis chamber sloshed around, and in front of her, a table made of a stone that was a pale yellowish-white and a dark turquoise. One part of the table seemed to have been offset. Her chair was labelled “Harpocrates,” the Greek God of Secrets and Silence, often depicted with roses. She was the secret member of the Syndicate, the person who remained in the shadows, providing information and resources for Technoblade’s secret organisation of anarchists. Her identity had remained a secret, to everyone, even within the Syndicate. She only contacted and was in touch with Technoblade as Harpocrates, and that too only for business. Maybe she was going to attend the next meeting. Just maybe, if she felt curious enough.

Her identity had to remain a secret, she was too vital to the Syndicate to be revealed. She had good relations with almost everyone, Tommy, Sam, Ponk, Purpled, Foolish, everyone. She had connections with several of the Eggpire’s key players, along with the “hero,” and the Warden of the greatest prison to ever exist. She was too important.

And she hadn’t been part of any major event that had taken place in the entire history of the SMP. It was much easier to hide her identity thanks to that, since she could easily blend into crowds without causing much of an issue. She also had somewhere around the most positive relationships in the SMP, since she hadn’t been overly “problematic,” and hadn’t made many enemies.

She placed the crown of black and white roses on her head and sat, waiting for the familiar clacking of heels to echo throughout the meeting room. And she wasn’t disappointed, when after a few moments, she heard heels clicking and clacking, with the sound of a sword scraping the stone floor of the hallway, echo throughout the hideout. She smiled, turning to face the piglin hybrid with lifeless green eyes.

“You’re infected.”

She nodded with a smirk, speaking after a moment of silence, “You can’t tell where my loyalties lie if I do not know that myself. I have the information you asked for.”

“... Do you hear the Egg’s voice?” Technoblade asked hesitantly, not sure how to address the elephant in the room, since their relationship with each other had been completely professional in the past and he wasn’t very socially inclined, so to speak. Hannah nodded and shrugged, tossing the pink-haired piglin hybrid a notebook that was kept on the table in front of her, that contained information on the prison known as Pandora’s Vault: schematics, blueprints, guards, weaknesses, you name it. There was also more information on the Eggpire and its allies, which now, to the severe disappointment of Harpocrates, included Purpled. Purpled was a friend. She didn’t want to go against him. But if she had to, she would.

“I don’t want to talk about it,” Hannah frowned, “Just go through the notes.”

“This is... extremely detailed,” Techno whistled in appreciation after skimming through the book, and Hannah smiled at the statement, taking it as a compliment, “How were you able to get all of this?”

“I used my connections,” Hannah shrugged, “I’m friends with the Warden of the prison, and friends with one of the Eggpire’s main allies. That has to account for something.”

“Interesting.”

Hannah stood up, gracefully crossing the water below her feet without getting wet, and took the withered rose that was placed in a vase in the centre of the table, twirling the black rose in her hands as if it was a wand of sorts. 

“Play this safely, ally of mine,” Hannah smiled, somehow both kindly and menacingly, pointing the black rose at Technoblade, “I don’t know if I can trust myself. What makes you think you can?”

She was about to enter the hallway and make her way back to her residence when Technoblade spoke again, a smirk creeping up on her face as he said the next statement.

“We have a meeting coming up soon.” 

“Tell me when, and I’ll RSVP.”

Technoblade sighed in slight annoyance at her answer. Somehow, he was never able to get a straight answer from her, and even if he was, there was an extremely low chance of the answer not being false.

With a flick of her hand, Hannah’s disguise faded, revealing her real outfit, with a vine of red roses growing on one arm. Her flower crown changed colours, with the black wither roses turning into a blood red, and the white roses turning into a light pink. Her sweater changed back into its regular shade of pink, and her skirt changed into its original dark pink. A diamond sword hung at her side in a gilded scabbard and her eyes considerably brightened. She had been using a disguise to hide the fact that she wasn't truly infected.

“A disguise?” Techno raised his eyebrows, and Hannah nodded with a smirk, “Alright. I’ll let you know when the next meeting takes place.”

“And I’ll be sure to RSVP, if I do decide to attend.”

—

“Hey, mate.”

“Hey, Phil,” Techno replied, “I just sent out the invitations for the next meeting.”

“Alright.”

Technoblade looked at what seemed to be a pair of bushes of red roses that had been planted in front of the gates of the property. It almost seemed as though something was hanging off of the branches there. It seemed like it was a note,“What- what are those? Property values increased tenfold.”

The piglin hybrid decided to go check them out, and Philza followed him. They exited using the gate in the fence, and Techno’s eyes scanned the note. Hannah had decided to arrive.

“They’re roses, Human GPS,” Philza rolled his eyes, “Specifically, roses from around the area of the Dream SMP. Any idea who placed them? I thought it might’ve been Ranboo, but he said he didn’t remember.”

“Harpocrates,” Technoblade supplied simply, not wanting to give away too much information, both because Hannah’s identity was supposed to remain a secret for as long as it could, and because it would be funny to see them completely surprised when meeting her.

“He- She- They’re real? Mate, I thought you could’ve been joking-”

“She’ll be attending the next meeting, Phil. You can alert Ranboo of her presence as well.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the syndicate is pog  
> no one can change my mind

Hannah crossed her legs on the desk as she lounged comfortably on her seat and weaved another flower crown, this time of pink and yellow roses. She weaved two together by the stem and tied them with the others that had already been adjusted into a vaguely wearable shape, and smiled as she heard multiple footsteps come from the entrance of the meeting room, along with multiple voices.

“I’m telling you, Phil, Techno, I saw someone enter this place,” A voice that sounded somewhat like Ranboo’s spoke, and she heard a hum of agreement from a female- Niki, she assumed, since Niki was the only other woman that was part of the Syndicate, as far as she knew, “I’m not sure who it was.”

“Don’t worry about it too much, Ranboo,” Techno spoke monotonously, “It was probably nothing.”

“So, when are we meeting the secret member?” Niki asked cheerfully- but even Hannah could tell that the tone was slightly strained- and she heard Ranboo and Philza agree, “They haven’t joined us for any of our meetings?”

“I honestly thought she didn’t exist,” Philza admitted with a chuckle and entered the meeting room, only to look at her strangely and grasp the handle of his sword- that was hung at his side with a leather scabbard- defensively, “Who are you?”

“Hannah?” Niki exclaimed in confusion, and Hannah waved a hello, which was returned hesitantly by the other, “What are you doing here?”

“She’s Harpocrates,” Techno answered both of their questions simply, and Hannah smiled, nodding in agreement, “I mean, Harpocrates, roses, all related. Secrecy and whatnot.”

Hannah gestured for them to sit and they did so, taking a seat on their assigned seats and grabbing the drinks- hot chocolate- that had been placed in front of them and taking a sip. Technoblade took out the notebook that Hannah had given him the last time they had met and handed it to Philza, who skimmed through the pages and looked at the piglin hybrid with wide eyes.

“What the fuck?”

“Ask Hannah, she’s the one who collected all of the information,” Technoblade shrugged and Hannah gave the older man a two-fingered salute, “Pass the book around, so everyone can go through it. I wanted to discuss something that relates to our next mission.”

“I have connections around the server,” Hannah explained after both Ranboo and Niki had finished reading the notes- or at least going through the most important ones- and were looking at her for answers to their unasked questions, “Sam, Purpled, Foolish, even Tommy and Tubbo, along with some others. Techno, do you want to start discussing our next mission?”

“Sure,” Techno nodded, and took the book from Ranboo, flipping the pages to a blueprint of the prison and gestured towards it, “This is a blueprint of the prison known as Pandora’s Vault, as you can see. It includes secret tunnels and pathways only used by guards. And, also, the main cell.”

Long story short, Hannah had applied to become a guard at Pandora’s Vault, and had taken note of the passages and pathways, along with some possible weaknesses and some passcodes. Even though Sam was a friend, he was reluctant when allowing her to become a guard at the prison, it was something to do with Tommy’s death and how he felt like he had failed him. She promised him multiple times that nothing was going to happen to her, and still he was hesitant. He tried to make excuses such as she was affected by the Egg and should try and rest. She considered Sam a true friend.

“Can I continue from there?” Hannah asked, and when she received a nod of approval, she started speaking, “Okay, so I have information on the prison, but I also have information on the Eggpire. Bad and Ant are guards at the prison and were planning on trying to put a piece of the Blood Vines within the main cell, and were going to try to get him infected. So, we need to break him out.”

Echoes of disapproval and disagreement came from the others, mainly from Ranboo, who was another minor being manipulated by the masked man. Niki had also protested this, since she hated Dream and any association with the man in green. Philza didn’t argue, seeing as he was neutral on the subject.

“Techno, that’s- insane! It’s not- We can’t just let him roam free!”

“He’s a war criminal! He’s a manipulator- a torturer!”

“And what good would it do when he gets infected by the Egg?” Philza replied to that, deciding to speak, “He has the Book of Necromancy, and he can revive people, can he not? Would we really want the Eggpire to gain that kind of an ally?”

“I don’t understand why we’re treating him as if he’s not human,” Technoblade piped up, “Even villains deserve a fair trial, and a rehabilitation center. They’re humans too, and they deserve the opportunity to change, not to be tortured. The conditions in the prison are inhumane, from what I’ve heard. I’m not allowed to visit, people think Dream’s going to cash in his favor. The thing is, we’re acting as if no one has done any wrong on the server. I’ve destroyed L’Manburg with the help of Philza and Dream. Tommy started a drug cartel with the help of Wilbur and Tubbo. Tubbo exiled his own friend, I was about to be executed without a fair trial, Government raided Philza and placed him on house arrest, Tommy cheated Dream out of a deal that they made by stealing his disks back when they agreed that it was disks for freedom, Niki and Jack tried to kill Tommy, Sapnap started the entire Pet Wars, there’s so much wrong in the server and all we did was lock one person, assuming that everything was going to change for the better. And maybe it has, but there’s still tyranny. There are still dictators, and the Egg is one of them.”

“If we’re done here, I’ll get in contact with Dream,” Hannah nodded and got up, “I’ll tell you what his plan is and we can continue from there onwards.”

Techno nodded in approval and Hannah left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Thanks for your support!  
> Stay safe and healthy<3


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just foolish and hannah being gods for like 1.1k words nothing else

“Hey, Foolish!” Hannah smiled brightly, entering the Totem God’s summer home and being greeted by the Totem-Shark hybrid, who was working on a different project, since the Statue of Ra that he had made had been destroyed by the Eggpire. Hannah wasn’t sure what it was but she wasn’t going to enquire about it. All she knew was that it was going to look amazing, because Foolish had always been an amazing builder.

“What’s up?” Foolish asked her, jumping down and causing the ground to shake a little bit because the Totem God was literally twenty three foot and three inches tall, to which Hannah grinned, “You rarely come over. It must be important.”

“Oh, I just wanted to alert you of something,” Hannah shrugged, and Foolish shot her a questioning glance, “And maybe ask you for your help. So, you know your brother, and how he’s been placed in prison, right?”

“Mhm, I heard he killed and revived Tommy there,” Foolish nodded, remembering what happened when he was told. He didn’t know the child all that well, but had understood that his parent, CaptainPuffy, had felt the need to mourn the child, someone she considered a son (which was complete hypocrisy since she willingly helped lock her “duckling” in prison but he couldn’t hold anything against his parent, who had still sacrificed a lot for him and his well-being), and so, he despite not having many conversations with the child, still mourned him. However, he also knew that Dream wouldn’t have killed him without being provoked, and wouldn’t have revived him if he wanted him dead to begin with, “I am assuming that Dream was provoked into doing so. While murder is inexusable, that’s a reason.”

“Yeah. We’re planning on getting him out,” Hannah spoke bluntly, and Foolish nodded, understanding what she had said, “Or at the very least, me and a group I’m working with.”

“Do you require my assistance in that?”

“Yes and no,” the Nature Goddess replied, and her brother-figure looked at her in confusion, “He and I will be coming here, without the group I am working with knowing. If you can, please hide him here. The Eggpire tried to infect him.”

“They did  _ what? _ ” Foolish snarled, and Hannah nodded. Foolish tried to calm himself, he was originally a peaceful God, not wanting any conflict. And besides, the Eggpire was not at fault. They were being manipulated- controlled- by the Egg. It wasn’t their fault they were doing something like this, it was the Egg’s. An evil creature, a foe he hadn’t seen before, “Alright. I’ll welcome you in and provide Dream with a place to hide. But the Eggpire might plan another attack, so it might not be safe.”

“At least he’ll be hidden,” Hannah sighed, and Foolish agreed, “Alright, I guess that was it. Sam’s going to hate us for this.”

“Dream may be beyond reason, and he may have been a villain, but he is still my brother, even if my father has renounced him and any bond she had with him,” Foolish spoke, and Hannah smiled, “And as such, I have to help him.”

“Alright. I just don’t want to lose any of my friends. But I assume that comes with the territory.”

“Are you sure that the… organization you work for won’t mind Dream staying with me?” Foolish asked hesitantly after a while, and Hannah shrugged, “It would mean going against that organization, whatever it is.”

“Technically, I won’t be betraying the group I work for, they just want to break him out and haven’t decided on what to do after that,” Hannah mused, “Although they will be pissed, they can’t think I betrayed them or anything. All we discussed, at least in front of me, was that we have to break him out. So they can’t blame me if I don’t know the plan.”

“That’s fair,” Foolish nodded in agreement, “I’ll be here on speed dial in case you need any help in the prison break. I know that it is very fortified.”

“It is,” Hannah whistled, “It’s probably one of the best prisons I’ve ever seen.”

“That it is.”

“Alright,” Hannah smiled and got up from the sandstone she had been sitting on to talk to Foolish, and waved a goodbye, “I’d better start heading out. I need to contact Dream as well, so it’s a good thing I became a guard at the prison.”

“It’ll be much easier to pull off whatever shit you have planned,” Foolish agreed and both of them laughed, “Alright! See you soon! I’ll have everything ready as soon as I can, so just message me whenever you start.”

“If it’s possible, could you set up an enderpearl stasis chamber for me?” Hannah asked Foolish after thinking for a while, “I’ll place an enderpearl there and in the middle of the chaos, I’ll message you to teleport me back there. I’ll grab Dream while I’m at it as well.”

“That should work,” Foolish mused, looking down at the much shorter Nature Goddess in front of him, and deciding that it would be much easier if she could be at eye-level. He picked her up after getting permission to do so and helped her sit down on his shoulder. “Especially if no one can tell it was you. You could provide Dream with the extra sets of armor and tools placed in the chests in the locker room for the guards since you have three of them, if you can access them without needing to die, and then just message me and I’ll shut the trap door to teleport you both here.”

Hannah grinned, “Great! I have to leave, so thanks for your help!”

And then she received a message from a certain Blood God which made both her and the 23-foot-tall Totem God next to her smile, because their plan would be successful if what Technoblade said was going to happen. No one would know it was Hannah amidst the chaos of the prison break, and the enderpearl stasis chamber plan would be practically foolproof, since no one would know where to go. They might decide to come by to see if the two were helping Dream hide in Foolish’s summer house, the Temple of Undying, but that would be based on hunches and guesses at the very most, unless they actually see Dream there but that would cause a whole different set of issues.

_ Technoblade whispers to Hannahxxrose: I was thinking Withers. Twenty of them this time. _

_ Hannahxxrose whispers to Technoblade: Sure :) _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Thanks for your support!  
> Stay safe and healthy<3


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :D ive finally decided to update :DDD

“Hey, Dream!” Hannah smiled and Dream nodded to show that he acknowledged her presence. Hannah waved a hello, shifting the potted rose into a different hand so she could use the other to do so, and Dream weakly waved in response, “How are you?”

“Fine,” Dream rasped out and Hannah flinched at the sound. It was like he hadn’t spoken or drank water in a long time, which was probably true since there hadn’t been any visitors for at least a few weeks and the water… didn’t look as clean as it should have. Hannah set down the plant in a corner far away from the lava so it didn’t burn, and turned to face the other.

“Bad told me you wanted a plant of some sort, so I got you one!” She grinned cheerfully and Dream smiled back, which was hidden beneath his mask, “He’s… been corrupted by the Egg, but I think he still cares for you!” 

“Thanks.”

Hannah took a seat directly opposite Dream, with her Netherite armor clanking against the obsidian walls. It was fairly cold down here, she had no idea how Dream stayed there with nothing but a sweatshirt and sweatpants that were meant to be used for training and fighting, but she felt as though it was something related to lava, however much she didn’t want to think about it.

“So, you’re here forever?”

“I guess. Eventually, maybe I’ll get out.”

Hannah nodded with a small smile that Dream read fairly easily, and he smiled beneath his mask. The other gestured towards the plant and Dream nodded as if he understood. There was some sort of secret message in it, he just had to find it. The rose plant seemed to grow quicker and was now leaning towards Hannah, almost as if it was gravitating towards her naturally.

“We haven’t met after you let me onto these lands,” Hannah remembered, and Dream nodded, “I’ve grown attached to this place. I’m assuming you know what that means?”

“Yeah.” Dream didn’t seem to be much of a talker now, Hannah observed. She would have to talk to Foolish about trying to get him to open up to them. It would be hard but it would at least be a start. At least he was able to remember.

“Foolish still cares about you, y’know. I went to talk to him, he said that if you ever were freed, he’d allow you to stay at his summer house. If you were, that is. Your sentence is forever, but supposing it gets shortened to maybe, I dunno, ten years? Twenty years?”

“He does?” Dream asked, ignoring the last part because he had been told that if he behaves his sentence might be shortened but it seemed like it most definitely was not, especially not after Tommy’s death and revival, since Sam, Puffy Sapnap, the four people he cared about the most- probably didn’t care about him anymore, “Why?”

“He still considers you a brother, even if Puffy renounced you as her ‘duckling’. Oh, and Puffy’s adopted another child- a girl named Michelle,” Hannah decided to keep him updated on his family’s lives because it seemed to be the right thing to do, at least for now, “I’m not sure if you’ve seen it, but Foolish’s new summer house, the Temple of Undying, is amazing.”

“He does? She did? And I’m sure it is.”

“Yeah. Everyone’s moving on. Apparently you’re old news by now. Except for Tommy, he’s still pretty worried about you… escaping.” 

“Really?” Dream laughed incredulously, “What? Is he worried about me cashing in my favor with Technoblade? I doubt that’s going to be possible. I don’t have a communicator.”

“That’s… true,” Hannah nodded, but Dream noticed that she hesitated, and got up from her seat with the rose making way for her, “I better leave, my shift’s over. Sam made it very clear that I have to leave once it’s over or he’s going to storm in and drag me out himself.”

“Oh, that’s a shame, I was hoping we could spend some more time together,” Dream sighed in disappointment, “I don’t know when my next visitor is going to visit. It could be never.”

“I’ll visit you in my next shift, alright?” Hannah asked him and he nodded with a smile, which wasn’t exactly visible thanks to his smile mask, “And I’ll make sure Sam replaces the water for some that is more clean. I’ll get you some different food too, this place seems like a torture chamber. Maybe some berries?”

“Thanks,” Dream spoke gratefully, but changed subjects fairly quickly for a reason Hannah didn’t know. Maybe it was because she would mock him, who knows? “And yeah, this wasn’t how I had the prison planned. It was supposed to be more rehab and less torture, but as long as I can get whatever I can, it’ll help.”

Hannah frowned, but then quickly decided to cover it up with a smile, and Dream rolled his eyes.

“Alright, I’ll get going now!”

Once Hannah had left, Dream scrambled over to the potted plant and decided to look for what Hannah had hidden there. The pot seemed too large for the plant, so he dug up the soil a little, and he grinned when he saw what was underneath.

A communicator. With a message.

_ ⌇⟒⟒ ⊬⍜⎍ ⌇⍜⍜⋏, ⌿⍀⟟⋔⟒  _

Dream’s grin widened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Thanks for your support!  
> Stay safe and healthy<3


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just foolish and hannah being gods part 2.0 :D

“How has my brother been? I’m assuming the plan is about to be set in motion,” Foolish asked Hannah when she had arrived at his build, and Hannah sighed, not sure how to tell him the news she had just found out about. Foolish judged her expression and observed that there was something bad that had happened, “I assume something’s gone wrong.”

“It’s not like that,” Hannah frowned, and Foolish looked at her in the eyes, giving her a questioning look, “I- he’s not very open about his emotions, but nothing has actually changed. But there- there’s something bad.”

“What?” Foolish raised his eyebrows, and inwardly panicked because Hannah wasn’t being very clear about what bad thing had happened to his younger brother, “What happened?”

“I- I think he’s being… tortured, or something,” Hannah relented and Foolish clenched his Sword of XD tightly, which had been attached to his side with a scabbard, “There’s only one person who comes to visit him, nowadays, and after that, whenever I go to check up on him, he’s covered in cuts and bruises and is bleeding out.”

“Who?”

It was a simple question, asked menacingly, but the anger wasn’t directed towards her, and Hannah knew exactly what he meant by that. Who dared to even touch his younger brother, meaning harm? And Hannah knew that she should probably answer, because if she didn’t, Foolish would hunt down whoever it was.

“Quackity,” Hannah supplied, “And Sam always gives him his Warden’s Will and Warden’s Hammer. I think he doesn’t know about the torture, though. He might just think it’s for self-defence.”

“Sam?” Foolish laughed, “Sam’s the one giving Quackity supplies to torture my brother?”

“He might not be aware,” Hannah clarified once more and Foolish sighed, trying to calm down, “But the conditions are still shit. He can only eat potatoes- raw, to be clear- and the water for him to drink is never cleaned, even though I’ve asked Sam and the other guards for that, and the only visitors he gets are me and Quackity. He can’t see the sun and the only light he gets is from two pieces of glowstone, and-”

“It might be worse than exile, then?” Foolish asked Hannah, “Exile was terrible, I know that because of stuff Dream himself told me he did- manipulation, blowing up homes, permanently killing one of Tommy’s friends- and I know he deserves to be put in prison, but not that kind of a prison. It should have been something much more… rehabilitation and reformation.”

“I agree, we need the prison to not be run by a singular person, but the entire community as a whole, so that the criminals we lock in don’t just get punished, they change for the better,” Hannah nodded with a sad smile, “It’s kinda heartbreaking to see one of your childhood friends become a villain, and then tormented, and still have a part of you think that they do deserve it.”

“Tommy definitely didn’t deserve the Exile, we both know that, and as much as I hate to admit it, Dream deserves to be in prison,” Foolish sighed, “But we need to get him out if we want him to be safe from the Crimson. The Admin of the SMP cannot be infected by it, we have to make sure he isn’t, otherwise it’ll make it much easier for the Crimson to infect the rest of the server. We can’t let that happen.”

“That’s why we have to get him out,” Hannah agreed, “And we understand that once the Crimson is dealt with, we have to reform the prison into something better, and something that helps villains and criminals reform. And we have to provide the fugitives with proper conditions, that are still punishments but allow them to reform.”

“Agreed,” Foolish nodded, and Hannah smiled. Foolish offered her a hand and she climbed on, with Foolish helping her onto his shoulder, “I have to show you something.”

He grabbed a lever from a wall and moved it a block-or-two below, and flicked it on. A secret door opened and both he and Hannah entered, and Hannah looked around the hallways in awe- there were multiple hieroglyphics and Egyptain designs all over the walls. The two entered the final room, which had an incredibly large statue of a pharaoh.

“FOOLISH! IS THAT- FOUR NETHERITE BLOCKS?!”

“This room is my treasure room of sorts, the statue itself is made of over five stacks of gold blocks, and four netherite blocks. It’s incomplete but absolutely secret. Only you and I know about it. We could help Dream hide in here.”

“It seems like a tempting option.”

“It is the best one until now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Thanks for your support!  
> Stay safe and healthy<3

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Thank you for your support!  
> Stay safe and healthy <3


End file.
